Heart Song (abandoned)
by SuetonicSonic
Summary: [SCRAPPED STORY, PLEASE READ "CHANGE OF HEART".]
1. Chapter One: Iris

_"I don't want the world to see me_  
 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's meant to be broken_  
 _I just want you to know who I am."_

* * *

The canine looked around his cell for the umpteenth time today. The walls were pristine white with white tile floors to match. All his nose could smell was the bleach used to clean the cell and the recycled oxygen being pumped continuously throughout the facility's ventilation system. The jackal concluded that he must be somewhere deep underground. The only thing keeping the canine his from the outside world was a thick, large pane of glass that opened up into a just as large interrogation room.

The two GUN officers sitting at the table signing papers stole glances at the jackal every now and again, eyes filled with apprehension and fear. The canine smirked wildly, mask no longer hiding his mangled face. He relished in their simultaneously widened eyes and hurried signing of the papers. They were right to fear him. Even without the Phantom Ruby, he was still more than a match for a hundred humans. Fear. Fear seemed to be the only thing to make him smile these days.

The jackal sat down on his board of a bed and called to mind all that had transpired over the past week and a half. For starters, GUN had found the canine half-dead near the Doctor's Empire Fortress shortly after the final battle the resistance fought with Eggman, the Phantom Ruby destroyed in the process. He stood trial, albeit a short one, on whether or not he was to be executed or be imprisoned for the rest of his life. The jackal was amazed that only one vote kept him alive. Part of him believed that he should have been killed, but of course nothing could ever go the way he planned.

He scoffed at himself, continuing to watch the officers on the other side of the glass. By the look of things, the two had finished filing the paperwork that would be sending the canine on a new _adventure_ , one that he had never deemed possible. All the information he could collect thus far was that a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog defended the canine in some way, actually persuading the GUN Commander to allow the jackal to be… released. Redeemed. Amelia was the name of the foolish individual. The name sounded much like a fat, old woman's name, the canine thought to himself. Nonetheless, this woman is nothing short of an idiot, the Commander as well. Maybe even more so.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Commander Tower strolled into the interrogation room, as stark as Infinite first remembered him being a week and a half ago when he met the human. The man was sharply dressed in an all-navy blue suit with a soirée of different medallions and pin adorning his military sash. Infinite got the vibe that the Commander was trying to show off and intimidate him. The jackal could see right through the man so that was not going to work. Accompanying Commander Tower was an atrociously pink hedgehog wearing an equally appalling red dress.

The hedgehog looked to be very young at first glance. Infinite did not realize that he was staring until he noticed that the young girl waving at him with the most gentle smile on her face. The jackal bared his fangs at her, earning him a most lovely fearful expression. He loved it. The Commander saw this exchange and took it as his cue to speak to the canine. Tower flipped a switch located somewhere under the interrogation table and just like that, the Commander's gruff voice filled Infinite's cell.

"Pleasure to see you making nice with the hedgehog responsible for saving your pathetic life," the human said, as blunt and sarcastic as always. The only reaction Tower received from the jackal was a childish eye roll from his one good eye, as the canine's other eye had been stripped of its sight by one of Tower's top agents.

"You should be thanking miss Amelia here, Jackal," the Commander continued. "Because you will be spending a fair amount of time in her care."

So this young girl was Amelia. This is the girl solely responsible for him still being alive. Infinite could almost laugh at the thought. She was nothing like he was expecting, the girl looked so fragile and weak. She looked as if he could break her in half with little effort. The jackal thought to himself that he could easily overpower this child and kill her, making his escape shortly after. He was staring again, noticing only after Amelia gave him another soft wave. Infinite's eyes quickly shot back down to the tile floor. He shook his head and sighed. These people were allowing this foolish girl to send herself into the lion's den, like they were just letting her dig her own grave. Infinite smiled, thinking just how easy this whole shebang was going to be.


	2. Chapter Two: Name

_"I think about you all the time_

 _But I don't need the same_

 _It's lonely where you are, come back down_

 _And I won't tell 'em your name."_

* * *

Only a few weeks had passed into the pair's exile and Adabat was still just as underwhelming as anyone could imagine. Hot, blistering heat. A disgusting, salty breeze that constantly blew through the air, always getting into the deepest portions of your fur. To top it all off, the sand was the worst of it by far. In fact, Infinite the Jackal was getting a big taste of it right now.

Today was the day he attempted to attack the helpless young hedgehog; it did not go according to plan. His idea to ambush Amelia had been unsuccessful, if you could believe. One second the jackal was coming in for the kill, and the next thing he knew, a giant hammer met him square in the gut and was sent flying through the air, ultimately faceplanting in the sand. Amelia sat on a boulder nearby to where Infinite laid sprawled out and in pain, his pride and ribs bruised all the same. The pink hedgehog was waiting for an apology to arise from the canine; all she was met with were soft groans of pain and the periodical spitting of sand.

"Serves you right for trying to attack me, you jerk," Amelia yells after a short time.

Infinite gave a weak growl in response. The hedgehog scoffed and hopped off her rock, making her way over to Infinite. The two still needed to get water from the river before the sun went down. The young girl looked down at the canine and gave him a nudge in his side, earning her a loud snarl.

"You're an absolute savage, oh my goodness," Amelia sighed, speaking in that high, nasally voice Infinite despised with a passion. "I didn't even hit you that hard! Consider yourself lucky!"

Infinite took in a shaky breath as he lifted his head to look at her. "You- Went e-easy on me…?"

"Technically, no. But I didn't hit you as hard as I've hit others. Just know that you could have been much worse off than you are right now." She crossed her arms as she finished her last sentence, walking away from him as she did so. The jackal let his head fall back into the sand, groaning once again. How weak he had become, he thought to himself. Slowly but surely, Infinite picked himself off the ground and his eyes shot to the hedgehog.

Amelia was picking up the water pails they had been using to collect water from the river that was deep in the jungle just ahead of them. She was starting her way down the path, leaving him behind. Having no excuse as to not go with her, he just silently followed her. He did not feel bad for attacking her, but he was certainly regretting it right about now. Ever breath he took felt as if his entire chest was a popping, crackling fire. Every step he took definitely did not ease the pain, no matter how soft the advancement he made.

By first glance, Amelia did not look like she was capable of delivering a blow as powerful as she had given him. The young hedgehog looked about as strong as a newborn child. As embarrassed as he felt about the whole ordeal, he had to admire her strength. He studied her as she walked ahead of him, obviously frustrated. Amelia was very upset that he had tried to attack her. Certainly he wasn't stupid enough to actually think he could have bested her in a fight? Apparently he had. Why else would G.U.N. actually have agreed to let her take on the job of rehabilitating and reforming him? Now he was just silently following her, perhaps he was in thought as well. Maybe he might even be planning to apologize to her.

The two soon made it to the river, further walking down to the spot Amelia had chosen as their water collecting spot. Amelia carefully stepped foot on the rocks, kneeling down onto the soft, grassy moss that covered them. The hedgehog scooped water into the few pails she had and just as quickly brought them back up. She brought the buckets up to the rocks, careful not to let them slip on the moss there, picked them up, and went back on the path towards the hut without so much as a word to Infinite.

He watched her pass him, raising his hand to offer her help but dropped it as soon as he asked himself why he cared at all. The jackal lowered his tail anyways and followed her, a few paces behind as always. When they made it back to the hut, the sun was already setting. Pinks and oranges bleeding into one another with large, fluffy clouds to accent the hues. The waves from the beach nearby were an added to the beach aesthetic that Amelia loved so dearly.

She wished that the two had gotten back sooner so that she did not have to fish in the dark. Life always had a way of changing her plans, she though as she stole a glimpse of her jackal companion. He was making himself useful by stacking wood together for the fire they were to start soon. Amelia grabbed her fishing net and bait, making her way her way down to the beach. Infinite watched as she left, turning his attention back to the wood he was stacking as soon as she was out of sight. She left him alone. The hedgehog must have finally given up on trying to be friendly with him since he had been declining her amiable advances since day one on this stupid island. It also meant that she trusted him not to run away and escape while she was away.

It made him sick how someone could just… put their trust in someone that they barely even knew. That's how you get yourself killed. If you so freely gave your trust away, most would take advantage of that in a heartbeat. Being sixteen years old, Infinite definitely knew this to be true. Working with Sonic the Hedgehog for so long must really warp the logical reasoning in one's brain, the jackal silently concluded. Soon enough, he could hear the pitter patter of boots crunch against the sand. Amelia came over the horizon, a smile on her face and small haul of fish. He had already made his way to a particular rock solely for the job that he was about to receive.

Amelia poured the fish out onto his work station and Infinite wasted no time in getting started. The jackal began the meticulous task of cleaning the quarry. Filing off the scales, splitting the creatures down the middle of their bellies, removing the innards and threw them into a bucket. He cracked a smile as he watched Amelia's face turn a faint shade of green, quickly fleeing to the hut. She liked to fish but hated to clean them. Infinite quickly cleaned the fish and got them prepared for Amelia to cook.

The hedgehog had come out of the hut at some point and proceeded to start the fire while he worked to give him some light. Amelia watched as the sky melted into a sea of blues and deep purples, the stars soon coming out, dancing in the night as they did so. The moon was but a slit in the dark blue above the clouds. She wondered how her friends were doing back home…

A clearing of the throat broke her from her thoughts. The jackal had finished gutting the fish and she came over and collected them. This was the system that they had begun. They would each take turns completing certain tasks. If Amelia fished, Infinite cleaned the catch, Amelia then cooked the fish, and Infinite would empty the gut bucket. So far, so good, as neither of them seem to have any quarrels with the system that they had started. If it's not broken, don't fix it, as Sonic would say.

Amelia began the process of skewering the fish and placing them on the hand-crafted rotisserie device that the jackal had constructed. He seemed to know a lot about survival and she really wished that he would talk about his life with her. It wasn't like he had anything to lose in telling her. They were going to be together for a while yet. As the fish roasted on the spit, the pink hedgehog attempted at making small talk.

"Infinite," she questioned. "Where did you grow up?" The jackal's head perked up, as he was starting absently at the ground. He looked her up and down, skeptical as to why she would even ask such a question.

"Why do you want to know," he replied, a dark tone dripping from his voice. The hedgehog felt the fur on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I-I just wanted to make small talk…" she trailed off with a slight stutter.

The jackal sighed. "I grew up in the harsh deserts of Shamar with a small group of other jackals. Scavenging for food, fighting to live…" he ended on a sad tone of voice. Amelia waited, a moment of silence if you will, seeing if he would continue with what he had started; he never did. She decided to gently ask another question.

"Is… Is Infinite your real name?"

"No." He replied almost instantly, like he had been expecting the question, anticipating it. His answer left her taken aback.

"Oh? What is your real name?" There was a light smile on her face.

"You are just full of questions tonight," he growled lowly with bared fangs, sniffing the air. "You should turn the fish now."

Amelia fumbled a bit as she flipped the fish on their opposite sides, noticing that the fish were becoming a bit too dark on their previous side. She then turned her attention back to the jackal near her, he had come closer to the fire now, tail wrapped around his body as he watched the fire dance.

"I just wanted to get to know you a little better, you know?" She continued her preceding conversation with Infinite.

The young woman heard him scoff, turning to look at her. The fire flickered in his eyes and she could almost say that he looked rather handsome.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Now who's the one asking questions?" Amelia giggled softly, a gleaming smile on her muzzle.

"My real name is… Zero," the jackal replied after a short time. Amelia tilted her head.

"Zero? That sounds a lot nicer than 'Infinite', I think." The hedgehog paused in the middle of her sentence, unsure of how to continue the conversation. She saw Zero perk up at the compliment.

"Thank you, Amelia," he said, completely sincere. He turned his head back to look at the fire, practically mesmerized by the flames rolling high.

Amelia cringed as she always did when someone referred to her by her that name. She had always hated it and secretly despised her mother for branding her with it.

"Speaking of names and all that jazz," she started, the jackal looking towards her once again. "Can you like, not call me Amelia? I'd rather go by Amy. Amelia sounds like too much of a fat old woman's name."

Whether it was how she worded it or the expression on her face, Zero could not stop himself as a laugh erupted from his chest, forgetting that he had originally turned to tell her that the fish were burning.


	3. Chapter Three: Feel Again

_"I'm feeling better ever since you know me,_

 _I was a lonely soul but that's the old me._

 _A little wiser now from what you showed me,_

 _Yeah, I feel again."_

* * *

Zero awoke on his makeshift bed, the sound of the ocean waves being too loud to ignore. He stretched over the leaves and straw he called a bunk, grunting softly as he did. It certainly wasn't comfortable but his and Amy's hut had only been supplied with a single bed. The jackal had been almost panic stricken upon arriving that initial afternoon. He quickly gathered anything he could possibly find to make a small spot on the floor in a corner for himself, utterly refusing to sleep in the same bed with Amy. The hedgehog had teased him about it somewhat, saying that he didn't need to be such a baby about it and that she wouldn't bite, but she eventually stopped since it was not going to change his mind.

The canine shook his head to rid himself of the memory. He saw Amy on the bed, her bed, putting on her boots. Luckily while he was asleep, he missed her changing from her night clothes and in to her atrocious, red dress. Zero had forgotten that she had talked about going to the marketplace yesterday evening. He had half a mind to go with her. It was a lengthy trip to the nearest village and back. The jackal had gone with her the first time a few weeks ago and then told himself it might be better if he didn't tag along. Zero remembered the stares he got, all those judgmental faces.

Those people had to know who he was, they just… had to. Why else would they look at him like that? On top of that, the marketplace was very overcrowded, swarming with locals and tourists alike. At one point, a passerby has stepped on the jackal's tail, nearly breaking it by the sounds of Zero's howling. Amy was almost too late in stopping Zero from tearing apart the old pronghorn whom had made the nearly fatal mistake. The journey home was a rather silent one, but Amy had managed to get the jackal to crack a small grin when she told him that she would be making wild berry porridge, Zero's newfound favorite food.

The canine continued to watch Amy. His ears picked up Amy humming a light tune, unfamiliar to him. It must be a nursery rhyme or something, the canine thought to himself. She was completely and utterly unaware that she was being watched, a costly mistake if he had wanted to hurt her. The hedgehog was packing a small bag with some water and granola bars that she had made. When she had finished that task, she started to make her way over to the jackal's bed, jumping slightly to find him awake and staring at her. Zero heard her let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm going to the marketplace," she said in a hushed tone, afraid that she might have woke him.

"I remember that you said you were going," Zero replied, voice gruff.

"You don't have to go with me this time. I… don't want a repeat of last time." Amy saw Zero make a face, his eyes quickly darting to the wood paneled floors.

"It wasn't your fault, Zero. I would have had the same reaction… more or less."

He scoffed. "I know. But the rage I felt was my fault. I almost killed that man over an accident. The situation could have quickly turned into a blood bath had it not been for your intervention. I… could have jeopardized what you're trying to do…"

That last comment caught Amy a little off guard and she blinked hard. By the way he said it, he just confessed to her that he actually cared about being a part of this project. He had just told her that he really was trying.

"It's okay. You're still learning, still growing. I mean, it has only been a couple months. No one expected you to be redeemed overnight."

As always, she was always so considerate of the jackal. Even though he absolutely did not deserve her kindness, he appreciated it. Though, he would never admit it openly to her. He still believed that being so trusting to someone like him so quickly would most definitely get her killed. Despite everything he has done, Amy still wanted to help him, change him. Befriend him. As much as he hated to admit it, she might be really close to reaching the latter. He could not quite put his finger on it but the hedgehog made him want to change and be better. Maybe she has this effect on everyone she met.

Perhaps they were already friends.

Amy smiled at Zero, having watched his expression soften at her words. He was making such great progress to redemption. At this rate, they should be back home in no time. She missed her bed… and her friends… and her family… She could not wait for the day where she could go home and just be herself again. Noticing that she had been silent a tad too long, she cleared her throat.

"But like I said before," Amy continued. "You don't have to come with me this time. I won't ask it of you."

"Thanks," the canine replied. "Besides, I think I might want to hunt today."

"Ooh, that'd be nice. You know I'll be gone 'til around sunset. Do you need anything from the marketplace?"

"No, thank you." His answer was almost instantaneous, like he had been expecting her to ask that particular question.

"Okay! Well, just hold the fort down while I'm gone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Zero heard her giggle at that last statement, a small smile started to appear on his lips. He stopped it as soon as he realized, giving the hedgehog a small nod instead; being here was making him soft. With that, Amy grabbed her pack and headed off on the trail towards the village that housed the marketplace.

The jackal sat in silence for a while, relishing in it. Amy was… good company but she just talked way too much for his liking. He rather enjoyed the quiet when she was not around, as harsh as it sounded. Not that he actually cared about how rude it seemed. They weren't actually friends, right? The longer he sat, the more he realized that he did not want to hunt. Perhaps he would take up fishing instead and give it another chance. He may be patient but not patient enough to get near water like Amy does.

Living in the desert like Zero had, you do not exactly learn how to swim. Therefore, he never did. But here he was, preparing to go fishing anyways, despite everything, refusing to be fearful of water any longer. At least, that was what he was telling himself. Grabbing a pole, two buckets, a net, and some bait, he was on his way to the shoreline to a fishing spot that Amy had snagged. Zero did enjoy going to the beach, and feeling the sand between his toes. He and Amy now only wore their shoes when they needed to travel far off distances as to save on wear and tear. The jackal could have never imagined that sand could be this inviting and soothing to the touch, as he had only ever encountered the type of terrain that was scorching hot and left blisters on your skin the second it was touched by an ungloved, or bare-footed, extremity.

Stepping into a shaded area, he set up the little spot Amy liked to call a "gold mine". It was a humble tidepool close to the wall of a cliff, brilliantly shaded by an overhanging tree coming out of said cliff; he remembered Amy calling the tree a weeping willow. The sea breeze was lacing itself through the willow branches, flickies were chittering nearby, and the waves rhythmically crashed against the rocks on the shoreline. To many, this would seem like complete and utter paradise. To Zero the Jackal however, all of these sounds were fundamentally annoying. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

The jackal slowly sat down on a rock that bordered the tidepool, careful not to spook his prey. He eyed the group of crabs skittering about beneath the surface of the water, bringing his net up behind him. Swiftly, he slapped the net into the water and scooped up a handful of the shellfish. Not as many as he was hoping, his impatient timing was to blame. He preceded to then put his catch into one of the buckets that he had brought and then grabbed his fishing rod, baiting it and casting it out as far as he possibly could. Now it turned into a waiting game, waiting for the fish to come, waiting for them to fall for the bait, waiting for them to bite. The patience he had to exert was really getting to him. He would much rather hunt for game and find them, not let the prey find him. There was just no fun in it.

A tug on the line brought the canine out of his thoughts. Zero's ears perked up, and then the bobber went underwater. He then brought the fish to shore, eying it over. It was a fair-sized flounder so he put it into the second bucket he brought, keeping the crabs and fish separated. He repeated this until he caught what he really wanted, a red snapper. Amy didn't care for the taste of this fish but hey, that was more for the jackal. By the time Zero had finished, the sun was sinking lower and lower into the horizon, telling him the Amy would be back before too much longer. The jackal gathered his fishing gear and made the trek back to the hut, putting everything up in its proper place before starting on his next expedition: going to the river to bathe.

Anytime the hedgehog was not around, Zero took it as his chance to take a bath. He did not feel comfortable washing around Amy, it made his feel too exposed. Too vulnerable. He supposed it was a side effect of the life he used to live. No matter how many times he told himself that he didn't have to live that way anymore, old habits die hard. Amy was always considerate of his wishes and never asked why he did not like to be accompanied when he went out alone. She trusted him, once more making his stomach twist at the thought. He wanted to scold her for her being so naïve, much like an older brother would. Zero hiked out, following the worn path to the river. He surveyed his surroundings, noticing many fresh new tracks all around. Maybe he should hunt soon, or at least set some traps out?

The canine could hear the rushing of the brook well before he reached it. The sudden flutter of wings made his ears twitch and swivel in all directions, keeping him well aware of the vicinity and easing his tension. No matter how many times he came here, no matter how safe it was, the jackal stayed alert and on edge. He never relaxed, it seemed. Almost as if the very instance he let his guard down, he would be attacked. Zero scolded himself and quickly rid his mind of the thought, making his way to the river. He dipped his foot into the water to test the temperature, knowing that it would be comfortable.

The jackal then slid into the water, careful not to make too much noise. This part of the river was rather shallow, a sand bank, therefore Zero did not fear it. He let out a sigh, trying to make himself relax. He rinsed himself off the best he could, getting rid of the past few days' accumulation of dirt and grime. Sitting for much longer than he had initially planned, the sky began to bleed into red before he knew it. He picked up the faint sounds of far off humming, meaning that Amy was nearby. Cursing himself, the jackal dragged himself out of the water and shook off the excess.

He swiftly made his way back to the hut, catching a glimpse of the hedgehog going into the hut. He made his way across the lot and into the hut right behind her. She had traded goods to get supplies such as more fishing gear, a first aid kit, fabric, a sewing kit, and some… lady items. He grimaced at the sight of them, knowing exactly what they were and what their purpose served. He even saw that she was somehow able to acquire… towels? Why on Mobius would they need towels in the coming future? He decided to keep his mouth shut and trust that she had a plan for them.

"Hey Zee," Amy exclaimed happily when she became aware of his looming presence. The canine's fur bristled, as he did not too much care for the nickname that she had started to call him recently. Maybe he would start calling her Amelia again to piss her off. He quickly thought better of it since she could pull that hammer of hers out of literal thin air.

"Hello…" was the jackal's sole reply.

"I don't smell blood outside so I'm led to believe that you might have actually went… fishing?" Zero watched the smile slowly bloom on her face as his expression was her conformation. "That's great! Maybe I can get you swimming sometime soon…?"

"Ha! Don't bet on it. That will still be a long way away. But… I suppose I will consider it."

The beaming smile on her face would melt the hearts of most people but Zero was not most people. Amy watched him roll his eye though that did not hamper her mood. The jackal turned on his heels and went outside, Amy supposed he was going to begin cleaning the fish while there was still light outside. The hedgehog took that as her cue to start a fire. Just as she suspected, her jackal companion was at his little work station gutting his quarry.

They both rolled through the motions and soon enough, the sun had finally sunk beyond the blue horizon, and the two were silently enjoying their dinner. Zero knew that this silence would not last long as Amy could not keep her mouth shut for too long. Dinner time was always when she asked her questions… He was always so weary of this time since he did not know what she was going to ask but she got braver and braver each night when asking him about his life.

"So…" The jackal heard her start. Here we go, he thought to himself. Zero already knew exactly what she was going to ask. She was extremely predictable.

"I've been meaning to ask you Zee… Why did you even begin working for Eggman in the first place?" And there it was. The canine was silent for some time before sharing his answer.

"I thought it was the only way to save my squadron. The Doctor had us cornered. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Squadron? You were part of a group? That's cool! Where are they now?" The fur on Zero's back rose in anger, remembering the horrifying memory he was about to lay out.

"They were slaughtered by one of your friends… Shadow the Hedgehog." He let out a savage growl as he uttered the name, not even attempting to stop himself. If Amy was to understand him, she had to know about this. "Eggman hired my squad and I as just that: hired guns. To be a part of a project he was working on. My squad went out to patrol Mystic Jungle one night. That was all it took. Shadow came in and destroyed the Doctor's facility… and my squad along with it. I didn't realize exactly what had happened until much later when I found their bodies… I buried them myself…"

Amy stayed silent after his last sentence, wondering if he would continue. Even if he didn't, she would not have known what to say anyways. She knew Shadow was capable of killing others. Hell, he had many times before. But it was only for a good reason: to protect the greater good. She dared not speak her mind though, not wanting to push Zero completely over the edge. She felt as of she had already gone too far already.

After a short time, the jackal stood up and dumped the rest of his dinner into the fire. He then sauntered into the hut. She heard a shuffling inside as he lied down on his makeshift bed. The hedgehog sighed, upset with herself for having such a big mouth. She should have known better than to ask questions rather than him telling her about himself by himself. Letting the fire burn a little longer, she continued to beat herself up over the whole situation, thinking about other ways she could have possibly avoided it all together.

The fire died down after what felt like hours later. It might have been, she didn't really know. Time was dead here. She quietly made her way into the hut as well, making her way to her bed. She grabbed the sleeping clothes she had lied out on the pillow and went around a corner to change so Zero could not see her, although she somehow knew he wouldn't have. The hedgehog tip-toed across the floor, careful to miss the creakiest of the floor boards. She made it over to her bed and climbed into it, cringing at the sound of the springs groaning inside.

She hesitantly looked over to Zero, knowing that he was not yet asleep. That didn't matter to her since she knew that she was disturbing him anyways. Her ears flattened against her head. She could only imagine what might be swirling around in that mind of his…

"Good night, Zero…" Amy said as softly as she could, not wanting to anger him further. She always told him good night, even if he did not always return the sentiment. However, this was not one of those nights. Even amongst the fuss of the nightlife outside, she still heard him loud and clear.

"Good night… Rose…"


	4. Chapter Four: If You Only Knew

_"If you only knew_

 _I'd sacrifice my beating_

 _Heart before I lose you."_

* * *

Sitting on the beach mid-day was definitely not a sound idea if you sported black fur. Even under the shade it was practically unbearable. The jackal was drenched in sweat, even perspiring in places that he didn't even know could sweat. He felt absolutely disgusting, how could anyone possibly like this shit? He looked over to his right and glared at the only Mobian who possibly could. Amy was managing to enjoy the sunlight despite his silent cursing, lying on the towel that she had gotten from the marketplace some weeks ago. The hedgehog was basking in the sun, soaking up its rays. She looked absolutely peaceful, content even. This was a drastic change from the bossy attitude she normally expressed. Zero looked out to the sea, mesmerized by the crashing waves.

He had an almost overwhelming desire to plunge into the water, growling as he reminded himself that he could not swim. Taking a drink from his canteen, he watched the hedgehog roll onto her stomach. After a short time, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you okay," Amy questioned, eyes soft. Zero could not tell if this was from the sun in her eyes or from concern. Honestly, it could be both. "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

"You would be correct," the jackal snapped, panting under the willow. Amy frowned hard at him.

"Would you… like to swim?" The pink heroine heard him snort.

"Hell. No."

"You can't stay afraid of the water forever, Zee." That struck a nerve deep inside him. He wasn't truly afraid of water… was he? It sounded so ridiculous the more he thought about it. A former mercenary being afraid of something as trivial as water. Perking up, the canine now took Amy's words as a challenge.

"I-I'm not afraid," Zero retorted after his brief contemplation, standing to his feet. Amy smiled, thinking that this will most definitely be an interesting next few hours.

"Then go to the hut and put on those swimming trunks I made for you."

"Ugh… Do I have to?"

"I would be heartbroken if you didn't wear them at least once during our time here. Now seems like a great time to break them in." Zero scowled at the smug look on her face.

"And does that just make me suddenly care about your feelings?" The hedgehog's smirk did not waive.

"Yes. Yes, it does."

Fuck, she was right. Though Zero couldn't let her know that. Defeated, he and Amy made their way back to the hut to change. The hedgehog had sewn up a bathing suit for herself, the one she was sporting now, a few days ago. She had made the jackal some swim shorts with the remaining fabric. Amy had been tickled pink, no pun intended, when she told Zero that they now had matching swim suits and that she could not wait for the two to try them out. Going to a chest that the jackal had claimed for himself, he opened it and pulled the trunks out of it.

"This is so stupid," the canine spoke, frustration in his tone. "I mean, I don't wear clothes on the regular like you do." He then preceded to take off his scarf.

"You're going to wear it because you care, somewhere deep inside that little heart of yours," Amy teased, batting her lashes.

"Ugh…" Once again, she was right, proving to him once more that Amy was very mature for a fourteen-year-old. Hell, Amy was probably the only Mobian in the Resistance that had any braincells, though Zero would never compliment her like that out loud. Her head was already as big enough as it was.

The jackal slipped on the trunks, making a sarcastic gesture in the hedgehog's direction as he did so. Amy blinked. Zero was striking a pose, a sassy hand on his hip and everything. Amy loved it, or at least that's what it sounded like with the delighted squealing she was doing.

"Oh, they look so good on you! They fit perfectly!"

"If you say so…" The jackal was still unimpressed, finding that wearing the shorts was almost… demeaning in a sense. But if wearing them would make her shut up, Zero would gladly wear them for the remainder of their exile period.

The two then made the trek back to the bustling shoreline, the sun having now sunken lower in to sky. This made the temperature a little more bearable, at least as far as Zero was concerned. A flash of pink, a gust of wind, and a loud splash, Amy came whizzing past the jackal and dove into the water, a toothy grin on her muzzle. The canine just looked at her with a stare of utmost disgust, or was it jealousy? He would never admit it, but his heart was almost pounding out of his chest.

He was trying to keep the speed of his breathing in check, but it was to no avail. The jackal stood as still as a statue, just staring at the water. Did he really want to do this? Could he even do this? Something as simple as swimming? The more he thought, the more anxious he became. The canine felt the walls Amy had so desperately torn down building back up. A voice snapped his out of his daze, of course it was hers.

"Come on, Zee!" Amy wanted him to get in the water so badly, hoping that he would be a little braver than Sonic when Amy had tried doing this same thing with him. The heroine watched her friend eye the waves, seeing the fearful look on his face as clear as day. Amy certainly did not want to force him to do this, but she knew that he really wanted to. Though, she didn't know exactly why he did, she could just feel it. Almost sensing it somehow.

The jackal swallowed the lump in his throat and took a couple steps forward, stopping where wet and dry sand meet. Amy exited the water, making her way over to Zero. She extended a hand out to him once she reached him. The canine was almost in shock, this was all becoming so much for him. He had taken over cities, destroyed countries, and had almost succeeded in taking over the entire world. Why was swimming so difficult for him to accomplish? His ears twitched as he heard her speak again.

"I'll help you…" She spoke softly, understanding how this must feel. Amy was surprised when Zero took her hand and nodded.

Slowly but surely, the two went further out into the sea. The jackal jerked slightly every time the waves hit their bodies, his breathing completely stopping once they reached knee-deep water. Zero felt a gentle squeeze around his hand, coming from the young girl he once upon a time thought of as his enemy. He could hardly believe that she was helping him conquer one of his greatest fears. If he was not so prideful, he would tell her how much he appreciated her.

"You don't have to do this, Zero," Amy said, breaking the silence. "I don't want you to force yourself if you aren't truly ready." She heard him sigh, breath shaky.

"B-but…" he started, trailing off. "I… want to. I'm tired of being afraid. What if you… I don't know, drown or something?"

Zero hated the way that sounded, especially after seeing the reaction she gave him. One of uncertainty and complete confusion. She must realize that he does worry for her safety, whether or not he actually told her. After living with someone for so long, they begin to grow on you. She knows that, right? He would hate to have to explain his very complicated feelings he had for her… to her. That and this whole swimming situation would be enough for him to completely break into a psychotic mess. The hedgehog sighed, sensing his panic once more.

"What if I promised you that I won't drown," the hedgehog asked with a sliver of doubt. Zero was quick to answer.

"You can't know for sure… So, I want to be prepared. Even if it kills me instead."

"Okay, okay," the hedgehog said whilst waving her hands. "Let's stop being so morbid. Neither of us are going to drown." If Amy didn't know better, she would have sworn she saw a genuine smile form on her companion's lips.

"Alright, Rose."

Amy brought the jackal a little further out, almost belly deep. He suddenly clung to her, pulling her flush against his body. The hedgehog could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest; she could definitely feel it. His frame shook with anxiety and fear, she could not tell if he actually wanted to do this but there was no use in convincing him not to. Zero feared that she would drown? Where did that notion come from? She did not know. All she did know was that she was at a loss as to how she could calm him down.

Their hands were still clasped together so she gave Zero's a gentle squeeze, feebly hoping that it would help. He almost immediately returned the gesture, taking in a deep breath. This whole ordeal gave Amy déjà vu, remembering how dramatic Sonic was when she tried teaching him how to swim. Zero was definitely a better student than Sonic ever was. Sonic was never this brave when it came to water. Only on occasion, she silently corrected herself. Suddenly, without Amy having to lead, Zero let go of her hand and ventured further into the water, now belly deep.

"Z-Zee," Amy squeaked loudly, desperately trying to grab for him, scared that he would drown. Oh, the irony. Though, the jackal found her hand before she found his. His chest was heaving, his fur bristled. Despite that, laughter was also erupting from somewhere deep within him.

"You should have seen the look on your face," he chuckled out. Amy let out a high-pitched growl, surprising the canine. She splashed him, the saltwater getting into his eyes.

"Ow," Zero continued laughing, wiping his face as best he could. "That was rude of you."

"RUDE!? Are you kidding me!? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Zero laughed even harder. That was the first time he had ever heard her utter such a word. He kind of liked it and wondered what else he could do to evoke such words to arise again.

"I though only I said shit like that?"

"Well you scared me!" She pouted at him, crossing her arms. Her expression softened shortly after. "Well, how do you like it?"

"I'll admit that it isn't that bad. I don't know what I was afraid of to be quite honest with you."

With that, the pair spent the rest of the afternoon in the water. Amy taught Zero how to doggy paddle and float on his back. The latter sparked more anxiety within him, but he was quick to overcome it, surprising the both of them. By the end of the day, Amy was a lovely shade of light red, though it didn't hurt. Despite Amy's fair skin, she was never one to really get sun burned. Zero's skin was also irritated, but only on the bridge of his nose and tips of his ears. The jackal grew up in the desert most of his life, it was no wonder that he physically could not get sun burnt anymore.

After the sun went down and they had had their dinner, the two sat in comfortable silence in their respective beds, relishing in today's past events. Needless to say, both were feeling an overwhelming sense of pride. Amy taught her friend to swim and Zero has actually enjoyed it. Nothing could have made her happier. She knew he felt the same. Sighing softly, Amy broke the stillness, her voice was almost a whisper.

"I am really proud of you, Zee."

"I'm proud of me too," Zero answered gruffly, breaking into a yawn.

"You must be. That took a lot of guts. You… You are really brave…" A compliment? From Amy?

"Uh… thanks." What else was he supposed to say? He felt stupid, he could have easily said something with a little more zing to it, even though that wasn't how he normally answered things. She would suspect something. Why was he even thinking so much about it? Little did he know, Amy did not detect his sudden spike in anxiety.

"You're welcome, Zee." She yawned. "Good night."

"Night, Rose," the jackal replied with an audible smile in his voice.

With a little creak of her bed, the sound of her small frame turning onto her back, she fell into a deep sleep. Zero stayed up for what felt like hours, thinking over the many thoughts that were always swirling in his mind. He listened to Amy's soft breathing as well. In the dark, he could see her chest rise and fall with each breath she took, calming him in ways he could never express. He didn't have it in his heart to tell his companion that she snored a little bit in her sleep. One, that was creepy, and two, he felt that it was only for him to know. Although he did not know why he felt that way.

He didn't understand the way he felt about anything anymore. Being here on this stupid island in this stupid hut, he has changed. Zero knew that his changes hadn't gone unnoticed by Amy either. According to the heroine's calendar that she had obtained at the marketplace, it had been four and a half months into exile, with no end in sight. They could be here for years and had no way of knowing for sure. That being said, Zero felt that he could stay here, with Amy, until the day he croaked. It made his chest swell with an unfamiliar sensation and he cursed under his breath. He wished he could tell Amy how he felt, as confused as he was about his own feelings.

The jackal dwelled and dwelled on the thought until he couldn't any longer, falling into a restless and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

Hello!

I am very VERY sorry for the irregular posts during this whole ride but college and work have been absolutely kicking my ass. And sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one.

ANYWHO! I did draw a little doodle for this chapter over on my dA to make up for everything hopefully: sue-boo/art/Swimming-Lessons-788688343 **AND** I made a YouTube playlist for this story as well. As I have mentioned before, all the chapters are based off of songs that I feel relate to the chapter that is being read.

Listen here: watch?v=cds3Vdlgdzs&list=PLG4zb2hKwxwVyLWY1cWFgQlMDeg2lIWTr (the links won't link correctly for some reason?)

I'm also not sure if anyone cares but I made the _slightest_ Star Wars reference in this chapter. You will only catch it if you are reading closely and are familiar with Episode 8 and the ship Reylo lol.

Also, A _HUGE_ thank you to everyone that has supported this story so far! I never thought I could get anyone on this ship train but I HAVE and it is a lovely feeling! Thank you all so very much!


	5. Chapter Five: Look After You

_"It's always have and never hold,_

 _You've begun to feel like home yeah."_

* * *

All Zero could smell was the overpowering aroma of the flowers that surrounded him; roses to be exact. The atmosphere was so serene, though he could not place why. As he looked around, he saw that he was surrounded by many different Mobians, all eyes on the jackal. Each face was one of a Resistance member, but no one had any expression of malice. Their expressions were ones of softness and peace. Zero saw Sonic first, then his eyes fell on none other than the accursed Shadow the Hedgehog. For some odd reason, Zero could not find any anger in his heart. It was as if he and Shadow's history did not matter anymore. This notion deeply disturbed the canine, for he could not understand why.

They were all seated outside in what looked to be a very charming meadow. There was a tent shading the crowd, Zero included, and there were roses and daisies adorning every crack and crevice of the venue. Pink sheer curtains streamed down like a waterfall, bordering the tent's opening furthest to the back. Zero then noticed that there was a silhouette just outside of the tent, a female he realized. Music began to fill the jackal's ears and the ocean of faces then turned to look at the pavilion's opening as well.

The female figure then started her walk, making her way towards the tent's opening. The figure standing in the doorway make Zero's heart stop. Amy Rose held a bouquet of roses and daisies, much like the flowers decorating the pavilion. She was donning an elegant cream-colored gown, a red sash wrapped around her middle, and black beads and red roses cascaded down the skirt's train. The runway leading up to the jackal was also a deep red, white daisies scattered strategically down the path. This is a wedding, Zero realized. His and Amy's wedding by the looks of it. As the heroine began her waltz towards Zero, the world faded around him.

The canine jolted awake, propping himself up on his elbow. He rubbed his good eye and let the dream he had just had to flood his thoughts. His and Amy's… wedding? How could he possibly dream of such an event? It made his skin crawl, though not in disgust, as his flushed cheeks told him that much. If anything, Zero was rather embarrassed. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and looked up to Amy's bed. As his eyes adjusted to the dim moonlit room, he saw that Amy was not in her bed. For whatever reason, this did not sit well with the jackal. It struck worry somewhere inside him.

Where did she go? How late is it? Is she okay?

Sighing, Zero stood up to his feet, taking another look at her bunk. He saw that her boots still sat beneath the bed frame, telling the canine that she had not gone far. Zero made his way to the door, not seeing her nearby. He looked down at the sand and noticed the fresh footprints leading down to the beach. They were the right size to be Amy's, so he followed them. They led him to the pier, seeing Amy's moonlit shape just at the very end. A sharp sob made the jackal's ears stand erect; Amy was crying. Zero did not hesitate to make his presence known.

"Rose," Zero questioned, voice laced with concern. The hedgehog visibly jumped, startled by her sudden audience. Her tear-stained cheeks and runny nose were enough to make the jackal's own heart hurt. A shudder rattled her small frame.

"Hey," Amy replied after a short silence, a hiccup following shortly after. She watched her friend as he knelt to sit down with her. She roughly wiped her tears although more followed. Her lip quivered and soon enough, Amy was huddling into the jackal's chest, her sobbing continuing.

"Uhm… What's the matter?" Zero had never dealt with anything like this before, let alone see Amy in such a fragile state. He was at a complete loss at what to say or do, fearing that anything he might try would further pain her. Amy's body racked with hiccups and coughs before she eventually found her voice again.

"I-I miss my friends," the hedgehog started. "And I miss my family…"

That did it for Zero, proving that he really did not know what to do. What could he possibly say to her? The he is sorry for getting her into this mess? No, that would just make her angry at him. Maybe he didn't even need to say anything? Perhaps he could just be her crying shoulder? He remembered hearing that in a story once when he was growing up. The jackal sighed and waited for Amy to speak again, which she never did.

"Being here has probably taken its toll on you," Zero spoke before he could even begin to stop himself. The longer he stays on this miserable island, the more vulnerable he becomes. Lately however, this change in him no longer frightens him. Though, he still does not understand why.

"I know that living her here hasn't been the easiest, and I haven't made it easy either. I know you have been struggling, I've seen it. But… I just want you to know that even though you don't have your family and other friends… I'm here for you. I am here to be your friend as well."

At some point during his monologue, Amy's crying had ceased, minus the occasional sniffling. Zero took a moment to take in what he had said. He knew that he meant ever bit of it was true. Something deep inside him was once again embarrassed for displaying this level of openness, especially towards her. Hell, Zero was also anxious for not even trying to be subtle about any of his new blossoming feelings for Amy. Maybe she didn't even notice anything at all. Perhaps she ignored him spilling out his heart's sappy confession. Amy sighed with a slight shudder.

"Thank you, Zee," she broke the silence. The pair just continued to sit out on the pier. Shortly, Amy had fallen asleep, still leaning into the canine's chest and arm. She was slowly starting to slide down lower, in danger of falling. As soon as he noticed, Zero quickly supported her with his free arm so he could avoid any awkward situations; or awkward for him, anyways.

Amy rustled a bit in his sleep and Zero hesitantly placed a gentle hand on her head, beginning to pet her. After a few strokes, she soothed back into her deep slumber. Zero looked down at her sleeping face, noticing just how peaceful she appeared in this state. Every hard edge of her face was soft now, no longer sporting her normal bossy and angry expression. One could even mistake her for actually being sweet.

A sudden throb of pain in Zero's lower back reminded him that the two of them could not possibly stay out here all night. As gently as he possibly could, the jackal picked Amy up bridal style and made the trek back to the hut. On the brief excursion, Amy had decided to hold tightly onto the jackal, making it rather difficult when it came time to lie her down in her bunk. Try as he might, her sleeping form would not budge without a fight.

It was obvious to Zero that she was a cuddler, that much was true. All Zero could do now was forcefully push her away, even if it might result in waking her. The jackal finally managed to pry her off him after a quiet, frustrating battle. He placed her down and pulled her blanket over her to shield her from the chill of the night air. As he turned to go to his pallet on the floor, he heard Amy's bed creak, following that was the most pitiful sounding voice he had ever heard.

"Zee…" Amy's tired tone broke the silence, stopping Zero in his tracks.

"Yes Rose," was the jackal's soft reply. He did not want Amy to begin crying again.

"Can… Can you sleep with me…?" Zero's fur stood up on the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing in uneasiness. How could she ask him to do that? Did he not make himself clear the first night they got here that he did not want to do that? Not that he was disconcerted by the idea, he was just… He just didn't want to.

"Rose," Zero started but was cut off.

"Please…" Amy practically begged. The canine could hear the longing in her tone, yearning for companionship.

"I won't ask you to do it again. I-I just…" Zero's ears twitched when he heard her sniffle, quickly jumping to the open space on the other side of the bed. He sighed, thinking that since this bed had so much room. Maybe he wouldn't even need to be so close to her?

"Just one night." He wanted to make that very clear. With a nod of her head, Amy clung to the jackal's body just as she had earlier and fell into a restless slumber. Zero growled at the contact and tried to get himself as comfortable as possible. Hell, with any luck, he would try and get himself to Amy's level of comfort. Finally giving up, he just let the situation take its course. This wouldn't last forever, Zero told himself over and over again. There wasn't much one could do for improving his current predicament, especially since the sleeping partner was a hedgehog with a death grip and spiky quills burrowing deep into his personal space.

Zero continued to pout about the whole ordeal, ignoring the fact that he did enjoy it… somewhat. He enjoyed Amy's company, and still enjoyed it even being pulled into this less than suitable circumstance. Zero pondered longer on that notion, knowing that he didn't make sense and sounded like a hypocrite. Everything confused him so much that he couldn't even tell himself whether he liked this shit or not. Maybe the sun had finally fried the last few brain cells he had left.

He looked down at the source of his problems. She was snuggled between his left arm, head resting on his shoulder. Her small frame rose and fell with soft breaths, snoring lightly as always. Zero ignored the fact that she was drooling on top of everything else. A sudden swell of pride flooded his chest. Maybe it was animalistic in a sense, but he felt as if he was her protector. Not that she needed his protection, but the feeling did not fade.

The longer he tried to deny his feelings, the more it ate him up inside. He knew what these feelings were, he just wanted to ignore them. I have weakened and become foolish as well, he thought to himself. He knew that he could not deny his sentiment for mush longer but that doesn't mean he would not try. Zero could sense that with the coming days, he would be tested. He would fall more in love with Amy the more this redemption period drew out, however long that would be.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I do apologize for this very delayed update. College is continuing to kick my ass and I'm just stressed out. But I'll be graduating this semester so yay. XD

This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, I apologize for that as well. This might also be the most OOC chapter yet, but I will let ya'll be the judge of that lol.

I hope you all enjoyed despite everything and thank you so much for the reviews! I do read them! They do push me to do better.


	6. Chapter Six: Chasing Cars

_"I don't quite know how to say_

 _How I feel_

 _Those three words are said too much_

 _They're not enough."_

* * *

Static interrupted the still night air as Amy turned on her radio. The hedgehog had bartered for so long at the marketplace the other day, she did not want to leave without it. Amy came back to the hut with pride, pleased with her acquired item, showing it off quite proudly to Zero. The radio wasn't much to look at. It was rectangular in shape, white, and had a severely beat up antenna. Though that wasn't important to the heroine. What was most important about it was that it was battery operated, which was why Amy was so gung-ho on getting the stupid thing. The shop owner had given her a pack of batteries along with the radio, much to Amy's delight.

The jackal now eyed her as she played with the tuner, his ears swiveling as he listened to the static. Suddenly, a female's voice boomed from the unimpressive little contraption. Amy quickly scrambled to turn it down, giggling as she remembered she played with the volume adjuster earlier. Zero's fur that had been standing on end finally relaxed and smoothed down as he listened to the female's voice on the radio. She was introducing a band's newest hit single; Hysteria! at the Club they were called, Elated Ambitions the song was titled. One of the most peculiar tunes began to fill the canine's ears and he found himself entranced, his mind completely overtaken by the lyrics.

Amy smiled his way, watching the campfire dance across his face as he listened to the music intently. She caught her mind wandering, thinking how handsome he was in this moment. The dim light surrounding him, the fire lighting up his face, no hard lines in his expression, his lips slightly parted... She shook her head at that last thought, silently cursing herself. Looking back at him, she sighed. This was the most relaxed Amy had seen him in a while, except for when he slept. Zero gave Amy the impression that he had never heard music before. Maybe… he hasn't even danced before?

With that, Amy quickly shot up from her seat, breaking Zero from his trance. The heroine began moving to the beat of the song, swaying her hips and arms in sync, and practically hopping around. The canine flashed a toothy grin and it took everything he had in him not to burst out laughing. Without a second to waste, Amy grabbed Zero's wrists, unwillingly pulling him to his feet.

"R-Rose," he stammered, trying to sound angry but failed miserably.

"I saw you starting to laugh," she said with sternness. "Let's see you do any better."

Zero suddenly felt very small, not the big persona he externalized. He had never _actually_ danced before; not even playfully or ironically with his siblings and squad mates. The jackal was at a complete loss for words, and actions. Since he would not move, Amy moved for him. The hedgehog danced with the grace of a swan… if the swan's wings had been broken and it was drowning. Amy danced until the song was over, it's joyful sound immediately being replaced by a generic pop song. The heroine groaned and turned the station, finding another playing classical, orchestrated music. She decided that this was suitable background music and then began helping Zero cook their fish dinner.

The pair's day had been majorly spent out in the forest foraging for berries, fishing, and swimming. Amy was planning on making wild berry porridge for dessert, one of the jackal's favorite foods since arriving in Adabat; roasted flickies were slowly becoming his new favorite. Foraging wasn't something Zero particularly enjoyed but he was happy to help Amy do literally anything. If she had even the slightest hint of his monumentally huge crush on her, she never let on. Maybe it's better this way, the jackal thought to himself, eyes slowly falling to the sand below his feet. He didn't want to possibly ruin what he and Amy had right now by telling her his feelings, he couldn't bare it if she decided that she didn't want to be his friend anymore.

Soon enough, their food was done, and Amy skewered their fish and hung a small pot on the rotisserie spit to cook the porridge, giving them each a bowl as soon as it was done cooking. Zero doesn't know how it happened but the two soon started making small talk as they ate. This quickly unfolded into other areas of conversational topics, namely… _embarrassing_ stories.

"Okay, so I know this might sound silly," the heroine began, cheeks flushed red. "But when I was younger, I used to have the biggest crush on Sonic." She started yelling at Zero to shut up when he started laughing at her.

"Used to," the jackal question, chuckling. "I was still under the impression you still did. I mean, the Doctor used to talk about it. Often."

"Egghead talked about my crush?!" Amy practically shrieked. "That was none of his business to be sharing!" Zero only shrugged in reply, a smug grin on his face.

"Ugh! I bet he told you about the look-alikes too…?" The jackal cocked his head at that, genuinely curious. He motioned for her to get on with it.

"Oh… When I first met Shadow, I thought he was Sonic. And at the time, I was still deep in my crush for Sonic and always gave really strong hugs whenever I saw him so… I hugged Shad." She forced a laugh. "I did the same thing with Silver too."

"Wow, Rose. That is truly the most embarrassing thing I have ever heard."

"You're telling me!" There was not even a sliver of anger in her outburst, only amusement and slight discomfort. "I mean, my crush has been gone for a while but… no one ever really let me live it down? It was just a harmless, girly crush; innocent even. But I was the topic of many conversations back at HQ…" The jackal's grin faded and he was left saddened by her tale. To make it even. Zero decided to tell Amy some demeaning story of his own; one from his childhood.

"Growing up," he started, the hedgehog visibly perked up with intense interest. She scooted closer to him as he continued.

"When I was a pup, I had the biggest ears of all the other pups my age. I used to get picked on quite a bit until I finally grew into them… after 5 years." Amy practically roared with laughter and squeals.

"Aww! That's so adorable!"

"Yeah. They were big even for a jackal." Zero snickered, flexing his ears as he did so. By this point, Amy was sitting right next to him. Before he knew it, the hedgehog reached out a gentle hand to his face and began to scratch behind his ears.

"I bet you were so cute." The jackal stiffened, eyes fluttering. It took all his strength and will-power not to kick his leg and it still wasn't enough. Zero's left leg was beyond controlling as it patted the sand below, making Amy stop her pleasurable assault. The jackal stood straight up and quickly shot to his feet, clearing his throat.

"U-uh…" The canine did not know wat to say to make this any less awkward, especially for him. Amy was trying to read his body language, not being able to sense if she had done something wrong. She decided she should apologize anyways, head hanging low.

"Sorry, Zee…" Amy suddenly had a solemn tone, the jackal's ear picked it up with ease.

"Rose, no," he quickly replied. She did not look at him, fearing that she would meet and angry face. Zero placed a kindly hand under her chin, slowly raising it to have her look him in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Zero lowered his eye lids, a sly grin splitting his muzzle. "It's not like I _didn't_ enjoy it."

The canine then began to tickle under her chin, mindful of his claws as he pulled away from her. She giggled and nodded at him, sighing with relief knowing that she didn't upset him. Still, she should have asked at least. Wanting to move on from the incident, Amy turned the classical channel on the radio to begin the pair's newfound bedtime ritual. The night Amy had gotten the radio, she kept changing channels until one in particular struck her fancy. Zero had soon found out why. A raspy, male voice had caught her attention on one of the frequencies, it was none other than Vector the Crocodile. Zero had been watching her while she played around with the tuner, witnessing how her face lit up to hear one of her Resistance friends. From that night on, Amy wanted to listen to the talk show every evening.

Vector's broadcast covered everything from the time to world news; he even had the periodical special guest appearances on his show. Amy did not care what he discussed, she just enjoyed having a piece of home… at her home. She never thought she could call this place home. And Zero… had come so far. She would even go as far as to say that they were best friends, despite whatever the canine companion had to say about the matter. However, that was nothing new to her. Amy knew that he cared about her and she cared about him too; she was just more open about showing it than he was. Zero was always trying to hide his true intentions behind his unwelcoming demeanor and isolative tendencies.

As Vector's talks how came to an end an hour later, he wished all his listeners a good night and thanked them for tuning in. Amy always answered, no matter how strange it would be to some. Zero found it endearing to hear, part of him wishing the reptile could somehow hear Amy all these odd miles away from Empire City.

Zero put out the fire as Amy cleaned off the rotisserie spit and they both helped each other clean the dishware that was used. As soon as all the night's chores were completed, the two were now ready to head off to bed. They each entered the shack, Amy stopped at the threshold leading into the bedroom, marking another day off of her calendar. Almost nine and half moths they had been here together. It wasn't like Amy wasn't happy here, but she really did miss her friends and family back home. The heroine could not wait to reintroduce everyone to "Infinite".

Zero curled up on his pallet, having not slept with Amy since the night she cried herself to sleep. It was the most restful sleep he had gotten since their arrival, but he just did not feel comfortable… sleeping with Amy. Perhaps he was just too prideful, he thought. He knew that Amy hated that he slept on the floor and was more than willing to share the bed, being it was more than big enough for the two of them. The jackal did not care, nothing was going to change his mind.

His ears twitched as he heard Amy shuffle her way through the darkness to her bed. She had already changed into her night clothes while Zero had been lost inside his head. The springs creaked and groaned as she crawled under the blanket, snuggling into her pillow. After a time, the hedgehog broke the stillness of the night.

"Hey Zee," she started, he grunted in response. "What if we started a garden?"

"Can you even… grow food in the sand?"

"We won't know unless we try, right? And there are places in the forest where we could plant too, I'm sure."

"I suppose you're right, Rose. Would you like to go to the marketplace to get some seeds? Hell, the shop owners could probably point us the right direction and how to start."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that, Zee." She yawned then. The jackal smiled.

"Get some rest, Rose. We'll talk more about it tomorrow." The hedgehog yawned once more, grunting in agreement. She stretched, curled into a ball, and was out like a light; the jackal was soon to follow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So hello again everyone! Suetonic here with another update!  
I'm sorry for the past two chapters being... filler. But I still feel like the story is going too fast idk.

Chapter 7 will actually move the story along. Thank you all for your reviews!  
You are all blessings!

And yeah, Panic! at the Disco reference. It was a play on the song "High Hopes" lol.


End file.
